1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a data read speed of an optical disc.
2. Background of the Related Art
A variety of disc recorders, for example, DVD-recorders, are capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video data and high-quality audio data in an optical disc such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc). However, as described above, the related art DVD recorder has various disadvantages.
For example, when the related art DVD-recorder reproduces data recorded in an unfinalized state at high speed, an optical pickup unit reads the end part of the data-recorded section, and then moves from the data-recorded section to an unrecorded area, and the DVD-recorder may have difficulty in controlling the optical pickup unit. Thus, the related art DVD-recorder reproduces data of the unfinalized optical disc at low speed. Accordingly, the DVD-recorder has difficulty in increasing a playback speed of the unfinalized optical disc, such that it does not have a variety of advantages, which are acquired when data of the disc is reproduced at high speed, such as strong resistance to surface vibration, eccentricity, and defects of the disc, and the like at the low playback speed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.